A Special Type of Treasure Hunt
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: A (not late) birthday fic for the sadist twins, sequel to Principe e Principesse and the Twin Celebrations stories. Rasiel and Belphegor are not happy; it's a very special day and two important things are missing. So when they find a treasure map that'll lead them to what they want, the twins go on a walk through the Varia manor to the place where their prizes lie...SielxOC, BelxOC


It took some sort of form of guts to dare ignore Belphegor and Rasiel on any day of the year; it took even more to ignore them on a day such as this. The twins rarely agreed on anything, oftentimes seeming to do this on purpose, and even more rarely when they did, did the two actually work in cooperation. The fact that the two were working together, or supposed to, didn't change anything; from the day the two had arrived on the Varia's doorstep, pushing and calling each other names while covered in the blood of their parents, their family, a good portion of their kingdom, the two had never really been successfully made to work together.

Which made some select members of the elite assassin corp a bit concerned when they saw Rasiel and Belphegor moving together down the halls, walking in perfect unison, looking almost like perfect mirror images except for a difference in hair style and their tiaras. Or rather crown in Rasiel's case; he hated having it called a tiara. They both had a sort of unhappy look on their faces; their eyes were hidden behind long bangs but it wasn't hard to tell they were unhappy. Levi jumped back into the living room as they passed, turning slightly pale at how irritated they seemed to be; Mammon came across them, being held by his apprentice Mikari once more, and instructed her to step back, allowing them to pass; she blinked then looked at her master, "They look unhappy."

"Hm if they break anything they'll owe me money," Mammon said, "Let's go, Mikari; I don't wish to be around if they do break anything."

"Yes master," she muttered and they wandered off.

The twins continued their silent warpath, seeming to be looking for something; whatever it was though it was not easy to find. Not in the kitchen, which seemed to irritate them more, and not in the living room and not out where they all train and not in Xanxus' room though the last one sort of caused them both to run off to avoid being shot. Rasiel pursed his lips a bit as they left the laundry room where they only found a few very frightened Varia underlings; even the "peasants" scurrying didn't lighten their mood apparently. Belphegor turned to his brother, frowning, "This is your fault Jill."

"How is it the king's fault? I think it's your fault, Bel, and don't call the king Jill; you know it annoys me," said Rasiel glaring at his younger twin from under his hair.

"Your peasant probably did this; the prince's principessa would never do such a thing as…as…THIS," he answered returning the glare full force.

Electricity could almost be seen between them before they huffed and turned from each other; silence reigned for a moment before they resumed their search. Now was really not the time to bicker though that was their favorite way of "bonding", outside of stabbing each other with sharp knives and finding ways of embarrassing the other.

Another hour passed and they had checked almost every room in the manor, twice; feeling their annoyance growing, they had proceeded to: try to stab Squalo when he got in their way, stab Fran repeatedly when he said a word, terrorize more underlings, almost get shot by Xanxus again, and frighten Lussuria when they walked into the kitchen and almost disrupted his baking. The two were getting annoyed, tired and deep down, VERY deep down, they had to admit they felt just the tiniest bit hurt. Just a tiny bit; after all they were royalty and royalty was never sad, that was for peasants and commoners and the like after all.

Grumbling almost the exact same thing they made their way to the hallway where their two rooms lay; standing side by side at their doors, the twins stole a glance and huffed at each other, "It's still your fault! My fault? Never; the prince/king is never at fault, stupid Jill/Bel!"

They went into their respective rooms and slammed the doors in annoyance; Rasiel plopped down on his bed, crossing his arms over his chest. The would-be king was unsure what he was supposed to do and that annoyed him more; he never had this problem before. Before this sort of thing never happened, they had never been ignored and forgotten like this, for fifteen years, fifteen!, they had always been remembered. They would be celebrated and loved and they were never forgotten, even after they destroyed that place, even after they dragged the two they were looking for away from their home and to the Varia manor. They had never been forgotten…

In his room Bel thought of the same thing, sitting on his own bed and repeatedly stabbing a stuffed rabbit with a knife; the poor thing had obviously had this abuse before, riddled with holes that were stitched together and restitched, it's arm missing and an eyepatch over where once there had been a button eye. He frowned and continued stabbing it, getting more and more violent with each second; that was how he dealt with hurt though. He hurt other things; he hurt his things, he hurt other people, he hurt his brother, heck he'd hurt himself too. Usually though he was stopped before he could harm himself; just that thought set him off more and he threw the rabbit violently against the wall before clenching up his hands. He might be in his twenties now but it wouldn't stop him from throwing a tantrum; he was just about to start when he noticed something, a piece of paper slipped under his pillow. Reaching out to pull it out, he read it over. Then a familiar grin crossed his face and a familiar laugh started to ring, "Ushishishishishishi~"

He got up off the bed and got out of his room, about to go off but stopped; he glanced at his brother's door and for a second wondered if he should tell him. Mostly he didn't want to, he didn't like to help Rasiel after all, but the tiny portion that liked his brother wouldn't let him leave; it told him that Rasiel would want to come and that he should let his brother come too. After all it involved him too.

Pouting some the prince turned around and opened that door, "Stupid brother!"

"Don't you mean yourself, stupid little brother?" Rasiel asked, glaring at him.

"The prince is a genius, ushishi~ I got a clue to where the principessa and your peasant are hiding," Bel said and held up the paper.

The king was skeptical and he got up, ripping the paper out of his younger twin's hands and reading it over; almost as if he knew how his brother had reacted, he grinned widely as well and started to laugh as well, "Ushesheshe~ So you have; good job for a worthless little brother."

"Kaching," Bel said, his grin falling some and he took back the paper, "Come along then, Jill; they're waiting."

"I could care less about your pathetic commoner but I can't leave my dear regina to wait," Rasiel said and walked past his brother, grinning still; Bel looked at him like he would any other prey but didn't attack, inside following.

Once more the twins were off in the vastness of the manor but this time they had directions. Or rather a very strange map; first they went to the kitchen, circling the island counter in there twice then walking back out. Then the laundry room where they walked past each and every dryer and washer in there; next was the living room and jumping over the main couch, followed by walking through the garden, and back inside to slip into the boss' room. Luckily Xanxus was asleep and the brothers could be quiet as they slipped in and out. They followed through on each step shown on their map, which resembled a pirate's treasure map with its dotted line and the X that marked the spot; finally they reached their ultimate destination, one of the inside training rooms. Stopping right outside it Belphegor looked at his twin and Rasiel looked back, both grinning like maniacs but they could see past it. There was that tiny bit of concern, of hurt and silently they agreed to murder whoever it was if this had been a trick and not one from their "principessa" and "regina"; they then opened the door, taking the chance that it was true.

Bel had plenty of time to react but didn't as a girl suddenly jumped on him, hugging him around the neck. She smiled happily and kissed his cheek, "Bel-kun!~"

"Ushishi~" Bel said and grinned, hugging her, feeling his concern melting away.

Rasiel watched for a second then felt a kiss to his own cheek; looking he saw another girl standing there in front of him, smiling softly, her blue eyes on him, "Siel-sama."  
"Usheshe, regina," Rasiel said pleased, feeling better as well.

She grabbed his hand and the girl on Bel let go, grabbing his hand as well and both pulled them inside; it was relatively bare except for a few wrapped boxes and a table upon which was a large cake. Candles decorated it as well as words, so carefully picked from Italian to spell a message just for them; Rasiel's "regina" spoke first, "Sorry for taking so long, Naruki couldn't get into the kitchen until Lussuria was finished. He's making you another cake; the Varia are planning to wish you a happy birthday later tonight."

"The king and prince are very upset with you for making us wait, Mikari, " Rasiel said speaking for them both; Bel was too busy grabbing his "principessa" named Naruki, making her laugh as he picked her up.

Mikari frowned a bit, thinking it was a bad sign when he didn't call her regina, "We didn't mean to, Siel-sama, we're sorry."

"Very sorry," Naruki said and put her arms around Bel's neck again, nuzzling him with a smile, "The principessa promises not to do it again, okie doke Bel-kun?"

"Ushishi, the prince will punish you later," he said and there was a sort of disturbing tone to it which made her blush a little.

Rasiel looked thoughtful for a second, a mere second, before approaching Mikari; she watched him, wondering what he was up to until finally the spoiled king grinned devilishly and kissed her, "The king agrees; I'll punish you later, regina. For now though, say it."  
She blinked then smiled happily; Naruki chimed in as well as both spoke in unison, "Buon Compleanno Siel-sama/Bel-kun!~"

"Good girls," said the twins, grinning at their respective girls. They had to admit, even if they were ignored for a while, having the two wishing them happy birthday was definitely a way to make it better. Though they would still punish them later.

* * *

Veneziano: Ugh I should have finished this way ago, I'm so sorry rasiel-sama! Bel-kun! Forgive this Vene!~

Nihon*sighs, rolls eyes* Hopefully it's still a good story.

Vene*nods* Yup, I hope you enjoyed it my dear readers~


End file.
